


Once Upon a SwanQueen

by Lady_Jae (misskorya)



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-17
Updated: 2014-11-17
Packaged: 2018-02-25 18:14:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2631467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misskorya/pseuds/Lady_Jae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of ficlets imported from my tumblr</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Meeting Valencia

**Author's Note:**

> I thought after this episode, we could all use a little pick me up. #SwanQueen, if you don't ship this then don't read this, thanks. And keep all your Anti-SQ comments away from my fan fic, thank you.

Henry guided by Emma walked into the room, and saw nestled in Regina’s arms, his little sister. Baby sister, he looked between his two parents and wiped his tears. How long had he wanted a sibling, and so very carefully baby Valencia was moved from Regina to Henry. Henry stood there, holding his sister to his chest.

"Hi." He said to the sleeping babe. "I’m your big brother."

Regina’s eyes watered and she took a deep breath, exhaling. While Emma snapped photos with her new smartphone. She wanted to remember this moment for years to come.

Then he moved the baby back into Regina’s arms. “She’s beautiful.” He finally managed to say. “Thank you, both of you.” Henry said with such gratitude that it broke Emma down as she hugged her son.


	2. I'll Be Home For Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas music and the feels, oh and Lilo.

Henry sat in his car and looked out the window. Traffic going down to Storybrooke was terrible, and he wasn’t even in Maine yet. He looked in the backseat and smiled at the two dalmatian pups in the back. “Don’t worry Patches, Lucky we’ll be home soon guys.” His raspy voice cracked against his sore throat. 

He turned his eyes back to the road and moved up an inch or two. He took off his tie and threw his hat down on the passenger seat beside him. Looking down he took out the picture that laid there. He hooked it up to the visor on the passenger side.

It was a photo of his family, dysfunctional and strange, but it was still his family.

His two mothers, Regina and Emma and his little sister Valencia beside Emma were his grandparents and uncle, on the other side of Regina. Grandpa Rumple with his wife Belle and her budding abdomen, all saying that they had missed him so.

Sighing with content, he sat back in the driver’s seat and leaned his head against the window.

A call from Hawaii is what broke him from his trance, picking it up he answered. “Ahola.”

"Hey Henry." Lilo said with a smile. "Still stuck in traffic?"

He laughed. “Of course, how was your flight?”

"Good, it was good. I’m home with my sister, my beautiful niece and brother-in-law." And then of course. "AND STITCH!" 

Both Henry and Lilo laughed.

They came from two different worlds, but they met in New York at a Broadway musical to be exact. “Well hey maybe we can spend New Years together, watch the big ball drop.”

"Sorry. I’m gonna stay home, but I’ll be back in New York after New Years, so why don’t we get together then? There’s a little Italian place I wanna show you." Lilo stated as she worked around her crazy household.

Henry nodded as he slowly moved the car up a few more inches. “Yeah that’d be great, and hey Lilo.”

"Yeah?"

"Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas, Henry."

After that they disconnected their calls. Traffic finally gave in and Henry was on his way home. Soon he found himself following the same cars as they entered the State of Maine, but after that he was alone. 

Going down a winding road that should lead into a forest and to the rest of the world it was, but for him and his magically embedded yellow Volkswagen. He smiled as he saw the Welcome to Storybrooke sign, it felt good to be home and as he watched the snow fall, he also saw Ruby and Elsa holding hands, as they walked across the street toward the diner.

They both waved to Henry.

Henry waved back and kept driving making his way toward the Manor.

He wasn’t surprised to find his mother’s beloved mansion decorated to the nines with Christmas. Valencia was very much in love with the holiday and so was he.

"HENWY!" Valencia shouted as she raced out the door with Regina chasing her, telling her she should ware a thicker coat.

Henry knelt down and scooped his baby sister up into his arms. “Merry Christmas Princess!”

"Mewwy Chwistmas Pwince Henwy!" She said in return wrapping her little arms around his neck.


	3. I Do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A sweet wedding ya'll, and a lotta 98 degrees music, yo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Frozen Wolf, Arctic Wolf. Whatevs, I ship it. I'll squeeze their little chapter in here somewhere.

The snowflakes were perfect as they glided through the air, Emma stood at the podium as she drew in a deep breath. Exhaling softly, she watched as the crowd stood up and there all dressed in white was her love. Regina Mills, or would it be Swan-Mills now? Mhmmm, they never really talked about it, but there she was.

And there was their son Henry. He was dressed in his own little white tuxedo while Emma just prayed that her pant suit looked alright. 

Regina was beaming her ruby red lips just perfect as she walked down the aisle. Her heart was swollen with emotion, and there just next to her bride, was her beautiful daughter. Valencia who stood in a beautiful dress still tossing out flowers because she thought every one deserved them.

Henry looked over toward his Mom and whispered. “You look great.”

"Thank you." She mouthed and watched as he parted to stand over with the other groomsmen. 

Kathryn, Elsa, Ruby, and Snow represented the bridesmaids, meanwhile David, Henry, Mulan, and Merida stood for the groomsmen. 

And there to wed them both, Friar Tuck.

The ceremony began, and Emma stood there looking at Regina in awe of this beautiful woman. She was so awestruck that she almost didn’t hear Friar Tuck when it came to her vows.

Licking her lips she took Regina’s hands in hers and ran her thumbs along the brunette’s fingers and began to recite them.

"Regina, I love you, and I love you because you are brilliant, talented and because you love with all of your being. Never in a thousand years would I have thought myself worthy of your love„, but here I am. You make me a better woman, and you Regina, you are the woman who I want to spend the rest of my life with. I want to wake up with you, every morning. I want to take care of you, everyday. I want to fall in love with you every minute of every hour again, and again. And I promise you, that I will be here for the rest of our days." And then there was the truth. "You made me believe that I could love again, that love existed. You touched my heart in a way that I didn’t think was possible, Regina. So I promise you on this day and forever more. I not only give you my heart, but my soul."

Regina was doing her best not to cry, and as it came time for her to say her vows she looked Emma in the eyes and began. “Emma Swan, from the moment I laid eyes on you. I knew, I knew I would fall in love with you but what I didn’t know. I didn’t know that you would bless me beyond belief.” She was going to wipe her tear but Emma did it for her. “You believed in me, Emma. You believed in me, and you loved me when no one else would. You restored my faith in humanity, and you restored my faith in true love.” Then she brought herself one step closer to her beloved. “I will always be here, and I will cherish every moment we have. You, you are more than worthy of me, Emma. We will wake up together every morning, to our beautiful family.” She moved Emma’s hand just a little closer to her abdomen. “And I will take care of us, and I will love us all because my heart now overflows with love and it is all because of you Emma, you understand me in ways that I could not have imagined before you. You’ve not only had my heart, but you’ve had my soul and Emma. I promise you, that I will love you and I will be here on this day and every day that comes after, forever more.”

The ring bearers were more than adorable, Anna and Kristoff’s little boy, along with Elsa and Ruby’s daughter presented rings to the Savior and the Queen.

With the rings exchanged, Friar Tuck declared before them all. “I now give you Regina and Emma Swan-Mills!”

Swan-Mills.

Regina was pretty sure they hadn’t really talked about it, but it had a nice ring to it.

Emma took the moment to dip Regina and give her the most romantic kiss she’s ever really had. Regina tossed the flowers into the crowd so she could use her hands to cup Emma’s face. Emma looked Regina in the eyes and asked her. “Are you?”

"Yes, my love." Regina whispered as she threw her arms around Emma’s neck. "Our magic knows no bounds."

Lifting Regina up in the bridal carry. Emma walked down the aisle with her wife in her arms. Regina looked over her shoulder for just a moment as Henry lifted Valencia up on his shoulders. “Shall we?” Regina asked her wife.

"We shall." Emma said with a smile as a puff of blue and purple magic whisked the newly weds away from the crowd.


	4. Three is the New Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Babies, Christmas, Stuff

"Henry!" Regina called upstairs. "Can you get your sister dressed?"

There was a rather unsavory thud, followed by a gutted response. “I’m trying!” The young man yelled back as he scrambled to his feet, trying to chase his four year old sister around the house. He was starting to regret eating so many hot pockets while he’d been upstate.

Regina only smirked as she looked toward the living room. “Sophia!” She gasped doing her best to rush toward the near eighteen month old girl. Who looked toward Regina with those big brown eyes. The former Queen grabbed her daughter down off the cabinet, swearing up and down that this climbing thing was a Charming thing. She turned the television on, and was more than happy that the sounds of Peppa Pig had distracted the toddler. 

"Neal!" She snapped, grabbing the six year old’s attention. "I need you to sit here with her, okay?"

"Okay." Neal said with a soft voice. Regina sighed and placed a tender kiss on top of his forehead before stalking off to the kitchen.

"Those dolts you call parents better be here soon." She muttered under her breath, she had no time to deal with an extra child and if it weren’t for the fact that Emma was out with David on patrol, and Snow was busy actually doing Mayoral duties, Regina would’ve called them both to come pick Neal up from her house.

She stood there in the kitchen reminding herself that she was busy baking pies for the holidays. She was more than proud of herself for having her dress clean for this long. No spit-up, no pee, no blood, no nothing it was just a beautiful Christmas dress and if they hurried they could make it out to the tree lighting ceremony and go pick out a tree.

A key could be heard jingling into the door, and Regina only smiled. Emma would find an excuse to come home and help out, even though Regina reassured her wife she was more than capable of handling an extra child.

Valencia raced down the stairs half dressed in her pajamas and half dressed in her ‘tree lighting’ outfit. Henry stood at the top of the stairs catching his breath. Regina quietly shook her head while keeping her smirk in check as she walked toward the dining room and looked at the set up. In her mind she had a full count of children and adults but the plate setting seemed off so she busied herself to correct that.

"Munchkin!" Emma shouted as she scooped Valencia up into her arms. While doing her best to shut the front door. "I am so glad to see you! That is one massive snow storm kiddo, I don’t know if we’re gonna have the ceremony tonight."

"But Mama! If no one lights the twee how will Santa know to come hewe?" Valencia asked with those Mills’ lips pouting away.

Emma put her forehead against Valencia’s. “Because I have Santa on my speed dial, and I sent him our address and told him all the boys and girls of Storybrooke, Maine have been waiting for him. Oh so patiently! So, you better not pout, you better not cry.”

Then Emma blew a raspberry right against Valencia’s neck sending the child into fits of laughter.

Then the blonde looked down and set Valencia on the ground, and picked up Sophia. “Hello Princess Sophia.” She cooed settling the toddler on her hip. “Hey kid.” Emma greeted Henry as he was finally able to wrangle Valencia into the rest of her outfit.

"Hey Ma, Mom’s in the dining room." He told her plainly.

"Neal?" Emma inquired but only leaned over just enough to see him dancing around to Bubble Guppies. "Neal’s good, okay, I’m gonna go check on Mom. I’ll be back, c’mon Princess." Emma said as she walked with Sophia on her hip.

Regina clapped her hands together and then looked outside. She could hear Emma’s footsteps coming closer. “Do you think we could get Elsa to hold the blizzard off?”

"Depends, if you can peel her away from Ruby long enough to make that happen." Emma replied as she kissed Regina on the cheek. "You okay?"

"Yeah." Regina said with a smile.

"Mama!" Sophia exclaimed with excitement.

"You saw me less than five minutes ago, but I love you, too!" Regina exclaimed with some exasperation, While taking Sophia into her arms. "You young lady are going to give your Mom a heart attack." 

Emma smiled and began to take off her coat.

"What do you think you’re doing?"

Emma was like a deer in the headlights. “Um… getting comfortable?”

"We still have to pick our tree out." Regina remarked. "And your parents are still coming over, and did you invite Mulan?"

"Yes. I did, Mulan’s a good friend besides I’m secretly hoping she and Merida hook up." Emma replied as she took off her coat, catching Regina’s look she added. "Look, I’m just taking off my coat and boots, we’ll go out and grab a tree as soon as the blizzard dies down."

"Alright. I guess that works, oh and this one… is a climber." Regina put her forehead against Sophia’s. "She was well on her way to the top of the cabinet."

Emma smirked. “Well. I have no idea where she gets that from.”

"Uh huh." Regina said with a warm voice as she then pulled Emma into a kiss. "I love you."

"Mhmm, I love you too, ooh, okay." Emma felt the kiss getting a little more passionate.

Sophia put her hands over her eyes. “Yucky!”

"Gross, can’t you two go make out on the couch like every other couple?" Henry’s glib tone broke their kiss and the two women blushed like teenagers. "I mean c’mon."

"Oh c’mon." Regina mocked, setting Sophia down on the ground. "Nothing you haven’t seen before."

"Still doesn’t mean it’s not awkward or gross." Henry remarked as he took the pies out and checked the temperature on the roast in the oven. "So. Lilo called she’ll be here for New Years, so I want you two on your best behavior, please."

Emma feigned hurt. “Best behavior? Why I am just appalled.” 

"I know! Why on Earth would we not be on our best behavior? I mean, we only have one son, Emma." Regina commented. "Are we not to interrogate this Lilo?"

"Or run background checks on her family?" Emma added.

"Please, just please. Be nice, especially you." He pointed a finger to Regina.

Regina’s jaw dropped, and Emma couldn’t contain her laughter.

That earned Emma an elbow to the ribs. “You’re suppose to back me up.”

"Uh huh, okay your Majesty. I’m gonna go take a shower." Emma said with a smile.

"Hey. There had better be a bow." Regina narrowed her gaze, and then Emma did her best bow while still trying to mock Regina all at once.

The brunette rolled her eyes. “Whatever, just go before you stink up my kitchen.”

"Stinky feet!" Valencia added and this only earned Valencia a piggy back ride around the first floor before Emma deposited the four year old in the kitchen and headed up stairs to get a shower.

Neal wandered into the kitchen, marveled at the many choices of sweets before him. Regina raised a brow and sighed, as she took a small plate and served up some pudding. This of course drew Valencia’s attention, which drew Sophia’s attention because Sophia was no more than two steps behind Valencia went it came to desserts.

Setting the plate down, Regina fetched three smaller plates and spoons. “You three will say nothing about this, because for the record you’re eating Brussels sprouts.” 

Henry smirked leaning up against the door way. “Oh how the mighty have fallen.” 

Regina rolled her eyes and turned to face Henry. “You, I could handle but three of them together? I don’t think so. I need a containment plan and that is my containment plan.”

"Okay, Mom." Henry settled with that answer as he followed her out to the living room. "Oh no, Mom I got it." He sat her on the couch and knelt down to pick up the toys. 

"Henry Daniel, I can pick up after them… I’m preg-" She stopped mid sentence. "I thought you were taking a shower?"

"I was but something’s missing." Emma said as she walked toward Regina. "I think I need your help."

"Go. I got it, I can handle them." Henry sighed as he looked toward the dining room and watched the plate of pudding disappear.

Emma took Regina in her arms and guided her up toward their bathroom. Where they were quick to be rid of their clothing, and as their bodies hit the warm water. Regina moaned into their kiss, longing for Emma’s touch all day long. “Mhmmm, I’ve missed you.”

"Mhmmm." Emma replied as she placed her hands on Regina’s hip. "So when were you gonna tell me?" She asked as her lips assaulted the former mayor’s neck.

Regina’s eyes went wide. “Tonight.” And her nails dug into Emma’s back as she felt her body become flush against the shower wall. “After the ceremony, I was going to tell you.”

Emma knelt down, her lips tracing down Regina’s body. Taking care as to kiss each stretch mark, as they were all reminders of the beautiful gifts that were bestowed upon them. 

"Emma." Regina stated and her tone cut off any ‘mood’ they were in.

Standing up, the blonde looked her wife in the eyes. “Yeah?”

"This is it." She seemed adamant. "No more children after this."

"Okay that’s fair." Emma replied. "But how do we…"

"I don’t know, I’m… I’ve been trying to figure that out since Sophia." Regina added, her eyes filled with guilt. "Not that. Not that I don’t want or love our daughters, it’s just… each-"

"I know. It gets harder, and if I could carry them I would, but-"

"Your magic isn’t strong enough." Regina’s tone was flat as she pursed her lips together. "Even if, even if you could carry them Emma. I’m worn out, you’re worn out."

Emma nodded and gave an audible sigh. “Yeah, we are- but what are we going to do? Not touch each other? Cause that’ll last all of a few weeks.”

Regina laughed a little as she brought Emma close to her. “We’ll think of something.”

The blonde kissed her wife’s lips. “We always do.”

After a few more moments of kissing here, kissing there and threading hands together. Emma had to ask. “Does it feel like a boy?”

Regina resisted the urge to roll her eyes. “It feels like the flu, Emma.”

"I had to ask, not that having another little girl would be all that terrible… it’s just we out number Henry." Emma stated. "And… I kinda missed Henry when he was little."

"Yeah." Regina held her little smile quite well. "Well. We could try for a boy, after all Elsa and Ruby managed to have one."

"They also had twins." Emma remarked. "I’m not sure if you re-"

"Oh no. I remember quite well." Regina sighed, she let her lips find Emma’s and then she could hear something downstairs, more like many things downstairs. "I think that’s our cue."

"Yep." Emma and Regina got out of the shower and proceeded to head down stairs, where they found Henry, sitting down with his little sisters, either playing with his hair, or painting his nails, meanwhile Neal was busy eating the rest of the pudding that he managed to nab off the counter while knocking other things off of it… all by himself.

"You need to call your parents, now." Regina demanded but there was Emma snapping photos of this whole thing. "Emma!"

"I’m going, I swear I will call them right after this." She snapped another photo and this time of Regina. "You are beautiful."

"That’s not getting you out of anything." Regina warned. "But thank you, dear."

Emma wrapped her arms around Regina’s waist and placed her chin on the brunette’s shoulder. “So, if we have another girl- would you consider adopting a boy?”

"It worked out the first time, didn’t it?" She answered as they both looked over at their son who was protesting the color pink and insisting that blue was his color.

"Oh yeah." Emma agreed. "And Regina?"

"Yes, Emma?"

"Merry Christmas, darling."

"Mhmmm, Merry Christmas, beloved."


	5. Blink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cascada's Blink, thank you spotify.

Regina did not want to blink, as she watched her daughters play in the snow with her wife. Henry had gone back to school, and while she missed him, she knew he was okay. Lilo, his girlfriend seemed to be a nice young girl if not someone what mysterious and odd but hey what good things didn’t start out as mysterious and odd.

"Regina!" Ruby called out as her twins raced toward the snow mound that Valencia had just built.

Elsa and Emma were busy building their own forts.

Regina looked at Ruby with a smile. Ruby after all was quite responsible for Regina discovering her sexuality, and had always put her faith in Regina making the right choices. “Taking your family out for a walk?”

"Your glibness does you no good." Ruby remarked as she sat on the bench next to Regina. "How are you feeling?"

"Seriously, it takes this town less than five minutes to find out I’m pregnant?" 

Ruby laughed, she wasn’t expecting that comment and did her best to answer. “Elsa told me, because Emma called Elsa.”

"Right…" Regina was going to have to talk with her wife about discretion. 

"But don’t worry, Elsa and I will be in that boat with you."

"Oh?"

"Yes, as you see." Ruby pointed toward Elsa’s baby bump. "We’re expecting a new pup soon."

"Are you sure it’s just a pup and not a litter?" Regina teased.

Ruby elbowed her friend gently. “Don’t scare her, because it’s very possible that it might be two again.”

"Remind me to get her a lot of lavender oil." 

The wolf only giggled and sighed. “Oh hey look who it is.”

"Oh great Snow White and the Seven Princesses, please save me." Regina looked at Ruby.

"Oh no, no, this is great… I won’t even blink, because just like that."

"They’ll be grown up and these snow wars will be a thing of the past." Regina said with a sad smile. "So I guess in hindsight, we’re all grateful I cast that curse."

"I guess so." Ruby remarked.

"MOM!" Roared Maxwell Lucas in his own little wolf costume that he refused to take off. "ROAR!"

Ruby embraced her son and looked into his blue eyes. “Take me to where the wild things are, Max!”

Max took his Mother by the hand and led her across the snow, and Emma with a very sleepy Sophia sat down beside her wife. “So the Lucases are expecting.”

"I heard." Regina remarked as she looked over at little Sophia. She adjusted the toddler’s hat and looked onward watching Valencia and Max run around after Cinderella’s two children. "Emma, how did we get this?"

"Mhmmm?" The blonde inquired.

"How did we get to have such a beautiful family, how did this town get to have all of this?"

"Let go of all the hatred, the angst, and we let love in."

"Is that all?"

"Well." Emma paused a moment. "That and maybe a little of this."

Emma kissed Regina and in that moment the world seemed to stop. 

"Mhmm, yes I can see your point Mrs. Swan-Mills."

"That’s Sheriff Swan-Mills, m’lady."

"Oh I’m sorry, Sheriff." Regina smirked as she pulled Emma into another kiss. 

These were truly the best years of Regina’s life, and she didn’t want to blink, for fear she’d miss them all.


	6. FrozenWolf - New Pup

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arctic Wolf, Frozen Wolf. RubyxElsa, here it is.

Elsa leaned into the fur padded headboard, as her newborn babe suckled on her breast. “He’s so beautiful, Ruby.”

"Yeah he is." Ruby remarked as she nuzzled the side of Elsa’s neck. "I’m so proud of you, of us… our children."

Elsa’s face breathed in pride and exuded joy. “Thank you, Ruby Lucas you have given me the best years of my life.” She placed a kiss on those ruby red lips that belonged to her wife. 

Max and his twin sister Chloe perked up opposite of Ruby, snuggling into Elsa and nipping at the other. Ruby looked at them both with those glowing wolf eyes. The twins settled down and looked at their brother. “What’s his name, Mommy?” Chloe asked, her little blue eyes twinkled in the light, her dirty blonde hair a tribute to both her mothers. 

"His name is Landon, Landon Jack Lucas."

Ruby smirked, and for a moment she pretended that her tail was wagging. She loved their children’s names, Rowan Maxwell Lucas, Chloe Elizabeth Lucas and now Landon Jack. 

"Max and Jack!" Max squealed, Ruby and Elsa cringed but were not in the least bit surprised that Landon just resumed his meal, pausing only to take his little naps.

"That’s Chloe, Max and Jack. I’m still the oldest." She said with such a pride that Elsa had to feign her innocence. 

Granny knocked on the door, Chloe and Max rushed down and around their Great-Grandmother’s skirt. Granny walked toward Ruby and Elsa, looking down toward the newest member of Lucas family. “Well ain’t he a big one?”

"Yeah." Elsa agreed with a feeling of relief. "Our biggest one."

"Yet." Ruby remarked with a smirk.

Elsa’s eyes widened. “I think we’re going to talk about just how many we plan on having.”

"We could just stop having-"

Granny smacked Ruby upside the head and walked out of the room.

Elsa waited until she felt Granny was out of ear shot. “Stop having sex on the full moon?”

"I heard that." Granny shouted, and Elsa winced just a little.

"How was I to know that your magic would do it’s DNA thing on those nights." Ruby knew by now that’s exactly how it worked. 

Elsa’s magic reached it’s heights on full moons, clear nights and most especially during winter when her solstice was in full power. Ruby’s werewolf would emerge during the full moons but due to having it suppressed, the wolf magic found other ways of expressing itself. Allowing Ruby take on her wolf like traits but remain in human form, making her in essence a wolf-shaman, and like any other shaman her magic combined with another could be quite powerful.

"Or in this case, that my magic is attracted to yours, and with it we’ve created three beautiful children?"

"Mhmmm." Ruby remarked with a smile. 

Elsa then looked down to find Landon asleep.

"He looks like you."

"He looks like us." She corrected as Ruby’s lips met Elsa’s.


	7. Coltrane

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the last baby, ya'll. Regina ain't havin' no mo'

Emma looked at the sleeping baby, her newborn daughter just a month old asleep in the crib. “She is so beautiful, Regina.” The blonde stated as she then caught a sidelong glance from her wife. “You.” She started to say as Regina pressed her lips against the blonde’s. “Are, amazing.” 

"I had help in making this." Regina paused to kiss Emma. "Beautiful angel."

She pressed her forehead against Emma’s. “Francesca Vianne.” Regina allowed her daughter’s name to roll off her tongue. Free Life, was the literal translation of this child’s name, and that is exactly what young Francesca would have. A free life, free of anything that Regina knew from the Enchanted Forest. 

"Frankie." Emma said with a smile. "I’m going to call her Frankie."

Regina just sighed happily. “Okay.”

Together they watched Frankie sleep, her bassinet right beside their bed. And as Emma and Regina watched their youngest sleep, their other daughters slowly came into the bedroom.

Sophia Lucille was the first to approach, and climb the bed. She climbed into Regina’s lap, snuggling close to her mother. 

After her, it was Valencia Rose who squeezed herself between Regina and Emma, and finally… if only because he swore he was cold. Henry Daniel, the rather large, and lanky college student plunked himself down behind his mothers and sisters.

Both Emma and Regina leaned over and placed a tender kiss on Henry’s head, knowing that had it not been for him, they would not have this.

Frankie began to stir and everyone went on high alert, everyone but Sophia. Sophia looked at her sister and smiled, taking Frankie’s tiny hand into hers.

Regina’s heart swelled, and Emma removed herself from the bed and walked toward their old record player. An antique that Regina claimed months before Frankie came into the world. It became a pet project for Henry and Emma.

Emma grabbed a record from the nearby stand and placed it down, she let the needle slide over the grooves and smiled when the smooth sounds of John Coltrane flooded the room.

She stood there letting her ears be seduced by the smooth jazz, the blonde looked toward her wife and extended her hand. Sure they were dressed in pajamas, and yes their children were awake at a god awful hour on a school night, and Henry should be at college upstate, but he wasn’t.

Regina looked at her wife and took her hand, because while yes she should be ushering all of her babies to bed, and yes she should have scolded Henry for having the audacity to come home. Even though he wanted to meet his baby sister, she couldn’t. And as she felt herself being reeled in by Emma Swan-Mills, her beloved wife.

She cherished it, she cherished it because this was the moment that they had promised each other, on the day they got married. They promised this, this happiness and well through out all the bumps and bruises they delivered.

So Regina danced with Emma and enjoyed every moment of it.

Every.

Single.

Moment.

Right, up to the point where she noticed that one by one as they danced, their babies fell asleep. Well most of their babies fell asleep, Regina could see the little hand up in the air. Breaking away from Emma’s embrace she scooped Francesca into her arms and brought her toward Emma.

Emma with one hand on the small of Regina’s back and the other in Frankie’s hand, just smiled and said. “I love you.”

"I love you, too." Regina then walked toward her favorite rocking chair and with some help from the nursing pillows, she eased Francesca into a comfortable feeding position. From there she watched her wife arrange the children on the bed.

"I guess I better go get the air mattress."

"I think you might want to get all the air mattresses, you know Sophia won’t last thirty minutes without knocking Val or Henry off the bed." Regina commented. "She seems to enjoy hogging the bed like someone else I know."

"Oh, oh no, no, that is not true and don’t you go filling my little Frankie’s head with that nonsense. Because the bed hogging, that’s all you- your majesty." Emma remarked.

Regina feigned her innocence. “Why Sheriff, whatever do you mean?”

"I love you." Was all the blonde could manage as a come back.

"I love you too, dear but those mattresses won’t fetch themselves."

"As you wish, your Majesty." Emma then performed her best mock curtsy and went off to fetch the air mattresses. 

Regina adjusted her weight in the chair and watched her daughter nurse. She smiled and shifted her daughter’s weight in her arms. “You are my sunshine, my only sunshine…”


End file.
